The conventional vacuum pot can be used to store food. Through the pumping out of the air in the vacuum pot, the spoiling of the food can be reduced, and the storage life of the food can be increased. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional vacuum pot comprises a container 10a and a cover body 11a. The cover body 11a covers on the top opening of the container 10a to seal the container 10a. The top of the cover body 11a has an indicating button 12a and an admission button 13a. The sidewall of the cover body has an air-pumping handle 14a. Through the to-and-fro action of the air-pumping handle 14a, an internal piston (not shown in the figure) of the cover body 11a can be controlled to pump out the air in the container 10a. The inside of the container 10a will approach vacuum gradually. The vacuum degree of the container 10a can be judged by the height of the indicating button. When the cover body 11a is to be opened, the admission button 13a is pressed to let the inside of the container 10a be restored to regular pressure, facilitating the opening of the cover body 11a. A time table 15a can be installed on the top of the cover body 11a to show the placement date of the food.
The indicating button 12a of the conventional vacuum pot protrudes from the top of the cover body 11a. Therefore, no articles can be superposed on the cover body 11a. Also, the user must judge the vacuum degree by the height of the indicating button 12a. The error will be large, and the user can not know the vacuum degree of the vacuum pot exactly. Moreover, when the user uses the air-pumping handle 14a to pump out the air in the container 10a, he must use one hand to hold the container 10a or the cover body 11a and the other hand to hold the air-pumping handle 14a to draw to and fro. Single-handed operation is unworkable, resulting in inconvenient usage. Besides, because the time table 15a is situated on the top of the cover body 11a, if the vacuum pot is put at a high place, the time table 15a can not be seen. The user must get the vacuum pot from the high place to see the time table 15a, resulting in further inconvenient usage.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum pot capable of showing the vacuum status by a pointer of the indicating unit. The pointer is installed in a groove of the top lid of the cover body and does not protrude from the top lid. Articles can thus be superposed on the cover body. Also, the user can know the vacuum degree from the pointed scale, and eye-measurement of the vacuum degree is not needed. The error is much reduced, and the vacuum degree of the vacuum pot can thus be known exactly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum pot capable of showing the vacuum status, which characterizes in that when the air-pumping button of the air-pumping unit is pressed, it is not necessary to hold the container or the cover body. The user can operate it using only one hand, resulting in convenient usage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum pot capable of showing the vacuum status, which characterizes in that the time table is installed on the sidewall of the cover body. Even if the vacuum pot is put at a high place, the time table can also be seen. It is not necessary to get it from the high place, resulting in further convenient usage.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: